PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Cancer Center Administration provides administrative leadership, management and fiscal oversight for Center activities towards achieving the research mission and goals of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC). The AECC functions administratively as a matrix cancer center with administrative staff providing broad support to more than 140 faculty Members at the Einstein and Montefiore campuses, 5 Research Programs with diverse research aims, and 12 Shared Resources through a $22M operating budget. AECC Administration is led by Dr. Richard Seither, Associate Director for Administration, who is the Center's chief administrative and financial officer, and a member of the AECC senior leadership. The scope of administrative responsibilities includes: ? Support for, and participation in, decision making processes and planning and evaluation activities ? Management and oversight of CCSG Shared Resources to ensure benefit and added value to AECC members ? Management of AECC membership process ? Support for recruitment, retention, and promotion activities of AECC faculty to strengthen research programs ? Assignment, monitoring and reporting of AECC-controlled space ? Efficient centralized administrative services, including budgeting, accounting, and purchasing ? Management and oversight of AECC's research and grants administrative processes and systems, including the CCSG application process ? Management of AECC's pilot project program including solicitation, receipt, review, award notification and monitoring ? Administrative support and documentation for meetings, seminars, symposium, retreats and the planning and evaluation activities of the Center ? Facilitating communication between AECC's leadership, members, institutional partners, and NCI